Humanity
by SinfullySimple
Summary: Just a little prayer from our favorite angel Castiel. Based loosly on FanGirlNoLife's story! And is dedicated to her/him :)


_**Hey guys! So, this is my first EVER Supernatural fanfic, and I am very proud to present it! :) I got this idea reading FanGirlNoLife's story, so please please please go check it out! It is AMAZING! You won't regret it! :) Tell me what ya think! Enjoy!**_

 _ ***ATTENTION* I do NOT own Supernatural! (Sadly)**_

 _ ***ATTENTION* This fic is dedicated to FanGirlNoLife! :) Thankyou so much for giving me the insperation to write my first SPN fic! :)**_

* * *

God hear me now, for I will tell you a story. It's a story about two brothers who, no matter what they go through, keep fighting. It's a story about how no matter what, family always comes first. It's a story about the creatures that you created, and it's a story about you.

See, you created the human race to be better than us. We were just soldiers. We couldn't feel emotions, yet you asked us to love humanity. How you expected us to do this, without causing a war, or tearing us apart from the inside, I still have no idea. I guess it all worked out ok, but I'm still not sure if the means justify the end. I'm not even sure if the end is ok! But you don't care about that.

That's why I'm here.

I'm here to tell you that you should care. You made beautiful creatures, and they are amazing. They may fight and cause pain and death and suffering, but they are also good. They love, and laugh, and party, and dance, and celebrate even the littlest of things! They even have an entire day devoted to an emotion! One emotion, and they have an entire day of their lives each year just to celebrate it! And guess what emotion that is?! It's the best one! LOVE. It's love.

They have their dark side, but they are also amazingly beautiful, delicate, wonderful creatures who never give up. And then there are these two brothers. Out of billions of people, there are two that stand out.

Dean and Sam Winchester.

See father, they lost everything. Their mother, father, Bobby, so many friends, and eachother! I mean, I can't tell you who many times they have watched each other die! They have metaphorically and literally been to Hell and back! Multiple times! They have seen things that no one should have to see, and lost things most people can't even dream about. Do they argue? Do they sin? Are they flawed? Yes. But that's part of the beauty! That's part of what being human means.

You tried to destroy them, start over, but that didn't work did it? You underestimated them. Another thing about humans that I have learned is that they don't give up easily. If you want something from them that they don't want you to have, you have to bring them to the breaking point until they will give you it. The bigger and more important they deem the object, the harder they will fight for it. So when you try to take their world away, the fight that they would put up if they all knew would be devastating to any side.

For awhile I sat here asking myself why you would want to destroy your best creation?! Why would you want to take away the most beautiful thing in the universe? Why you would want to take the love of my life away… Then it "hit me", as humans would say.

You're scared of them.

You're scared of the things you created because they have grown into something you can't control. Something that has emotions to cloud their reason, and and….. And is strong. You're scared of them because because they became better than you. Do you hear me?!

THEY BECAME BETTER THAN YOU!...

And that is why you tried and failed to get rid of them.

But hear me now father; You will not touch them. As much as they have changed me, they have changed at least two out of the four Archangels. They have changed over half of my brothers and sisters when they were forced to be human. And, as I'm sure they will agree with me, It was an honor to be human.

So listen, I, Castiel, vow on my life, my family, and my grace that if you ever try to hurt humanity again, I will come after you, and I will not be alone. I can guarantee that Sam, Dean, and their friends will be behind me, and so will my brothers and sisters.

It is in humanities name I pray, Amen.


End file.
